What's Up With All the Shate?
by MiyamotoUsagiFan
Summary: Chuck comes across inter-dimensional fan-fiction and a rant about Daniel Shaw. Apparently not everyone was pleased witch Team Bartowski's handling of the traitor or even the fan-base's treatment of said criminal. Feedback welcome! First fic in years!


Chuck was bored. Bored, bored, bored. He decided to google himself on the internet. He found, to his great amazement something called Chuck Fanfiction.

Chuck sat back to think a little… Why was his private life and knowledge of the government's Intersect project all over the internet? Unless he was tapping into another dimension's internet where he and his life and everyone he cares about are all a fantasy! Chuck scrolled to the top of the page. "Yup, this has got to be an inter-dimensional online portal. I'm listed under the topic of TV Shows." Chuck took a minute to think. His life WAS ridiculous enough to be copyrighted…

He decided to check some of it out, see what others thought about his life. Some of it was appalling. Some of it was good. Most of it was about his life which he found creepy. Some of it was about Sarah or Casey or Morgan, which he found alarming. And he found some about Shaw. Yes Shaw. That was almost always badly written or considered something called "crack" where nothing made sense, bust most of it was just plain false, so much so that he began to think that it was kinda uncharitable, how ridiculously mean it got. I mean, he kinda deserved it, what with murdering his father and all, but something just was not adding up. He realized what was bugging him when he clicked on a title called "What's Up with All the Shate?"

The entry looked something like this:

 _Ok, y'all, I know we are not supposed to post anything but actual chapters and stories on this website, but there is no Fictionpress page for something like this and nothing but ghost pages on LiveJournal so if I post it there then nobody'll read it, but it matters enough to me that I'll risk my profile and post this here anyway._

Chuck didn't know what Fictionpress was, but knew that LiveJournal was awash with unvisited pages, and he thought this was a justifiable excuse for violating the website community rules.

 _I have no talent in writing fan fics... I am a trained scientist: the blander the better! is our motto..._

Chuck chuckled to himself a little at this writer's wit.

 _SO! Since I lack the talent at this time (and probably ever) I would like to pose a challenge to all you Shaters out there (or an encouragement to my fellow Shaw/Eve shippers) to write a story about Daniel Shaw NOT going crazy and NOT a douche._

"What?"

 _A novel idea, I know._

 _I mean, come on! The man was a widower obsessively perusing vengeance for his wife for FIVE YEARS and nobody thought to have him evaluated or check for psychotic breaks?_

Chuck stopped there and thought about it a little… 'Why didn't we do that? It sure sounds like the sensible thing to do, especially in light of the fact that Beckman shipped me off to an asylum not long after Shaw's capture because I said I was having weird dreams… It sure would have saved us a lot of trouble if we'd shipped Shaw off before he had the chance to turn traitor.'

 _Even after it was revealed that Shaw was working in direct contact with his wife's unwitting murderer?_

'Yeah, definitely should have had him evaluated.'

 _The room where he was originally shown the footage of Eve's assassination looked an awful lot like an intersect computer room (or a brain-washing room) to me._

"Wait, what? It did?"

 _This is fanfiction people! Where's the AUs where Team Bartowski aren't complete jackasses to their boss, where they actually warm up to him, get to know him, soften him up a little?_

Chuck was outraged "We weren't jackasses! He was trespassing on my territo-…. Oh, maybe I was kinda… impolite."

 _An AU where Chuck see's Beckman expecting Shaw to work with Sarah immediately after dismissing the matter of Eve's murder as an unsolvable cold case and realizes that that was an incredibly cruel thing to do to him?_

"Oh yeah, that's right… I'm the only one that expresses and/or is in contact with natural and normal human feelings on the team…I probably should have caught that…"

 _And why does Sarah agree to keep working with him?_

"…Because she thought that the man would just carry on as normal with his wife's murderer…? Oh, I get the point now..."

 _Where's the AU where the team has to pull together to take care of one of their own in his time of grief (cause seeing a video of a loved one dying is traumatic and opens old wounds anew)?_

"But he killed my dad! ...After we should have done that for him... Oh, God,"

 _The AU where Devon gets involve, I mean Shaw did save the guy's life by shooting himself and trusting Devon to be able to save him-_

"yeah, he did do that,"

 _and makes the team go to group counseling or some such..._

"That is something Devon and Ellie would do…"

 _How about a Daniel Shaw and Steven Bartowski team up to save Mary or recover Agent X?_

"Say what? How crazy would that be!"

 _Casey and Shaw as drinking buddies?_

Chuck snorts at this, "Yeah, right!"

 _How about the team decides to do an investigation of all of the Red Test victims to see if any others were CIA or NSA or other good guys?_

"…." Chuck writes a memo to himself to do just that, he's a hacker after all, and the Intersect; he can access and identify those files no problem.

 _There is just so much AU potential that I simply don't know why nobody's done this yet..._

"If only changing the past were as easy as writing a fanfiction…"

 _OK, rant over, if you want to write a good guy Shaw fic or if you know where a good one is I'd like to know, I think I've read all of them out there and I can tell you that it's extremely small pickings._

Chuck let out a breath… There were Daniel Shaw…Fans? Was this for real? He's a criminal, a traitor, a murderer…

… a leader. A brilliant strategist who basically single-handedly tracked down The Ring and directed the CIA's war on them for five years… And he did selflessly shoot himself to save Devon… He pushed me to be a better spy… And really, who ISN'T attracted to Sarah? Sarah…

Chuck sighed, Shaw perusing Sarah and then finding out she had killed Evelyn had to have been a nightmare for Shaw. And Beckman really should have gotten some support for Shaw, true he turned down the offer, but she could have ordered him to come in for an evaluation… I think that's standard procedure when a spouse dies in the field, why not when you find out you've been sleeping with their murderer?

Chuck shook his head. That really was FUBAR. He couldn't change the past, but if he could, that's probably what he would have changed, he would have payed attention, he would have warned his team about the insanity they were committing by not looking after Shaw's emotional health, he would have made Beckman listen, he would have gotten Ellie and Awesome involved and circumvented Shaw's betrayal before it got too far… "We lost so many people to him… we lost a powerful leader and strategist... and it probably all could have been avoided…"

Chuck sighed again as he realized something else and got to work, "Better inform Beckmen about this portal, we might learn something from the other side while it's still open, intelligence, counter-intelligence, medical research… should get the techs at the CIA on this.

"I'll hack into the CIA's mainframe and get those Red Test files once that's done."


End file.
